Songfic No Goodbyes YYxY
by eemmaap
Summary: A sonfic with Yami x Yugi. It's one of my favourite songs by blue, and if you really listen to the lyrics, then you'll be shocked how FITTING it is! :o


Yu-gi-oh music video.

Song: No Goodbyes - Blue

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR "No Goodbyes"

* * *

I HAVE to tell you all that I haven't seen the end of the series yet! Just some sneak peeks from other fan fictions, pictures, and so on… So bare with me! I'm gonna chance a thing that I KNOW won't happen, but well, this is _my_ songfic so WHATTAHELL! :d XD

I'm not completely satisfied with it, so I might rewrite in som day. But for now, it will due.

* * *

Yugi couldn't believe he would be gone now. His other half. Forever.

They had been together for so long now, and now they were going to tare them apart? This wasn't fair…

"What are you thinking?" Yami asked softly.

"You mean you can't see it anymore?" Yugi answered sadly.

"I can't. We're not the same now."

The Gods had given them one last night together and only one, before Yami had to get back to were he belonged.

"I'm thinking that this is not fair..." A tear traced its way down Yugis' right cheek. "…And that I will never be able to say goodbye to you…"

They walked in the dark park. Hand in hand, and the moon shone brightly high above them.

Yami stopped. He placed his hand on Yugis' face and brushed away the small tear. "You know that I will never really leave you. I will be with you whenever you think of me." He embraced the smaller one softly.

"How?" Yugi whispered into Yamis' chest.

"You'll just have to trust your feelings, and I won't be far away." Yami said into Yugis hair, trying to retain the scent of the other.

"I wish you could stay here with me. In your own body, like now. Forever. Then I would never have to say goodbye."

"I do too. But life isn't always fair."

More tears fell down Yugis cheeks and he sobbed quietly in Yamis' arms.

"Shh little one." Yami said calmingly.

_(*whisper*_)  
_No more tears  
__No more goodbyes_

_Don't you know its time for me to go  
__Eventhough it hurts to see you cry  
__Uh huh...  
__But don't you know you'll never be alone  
__If you hold me deep inside  
__Oh yeah_

Yami kissed Yugis' forehead and looked him the eyes.

_You know that I would rather stay  
__But now before I turn away  
__There's one last thing to you I wanna say_

"I love you" Yugi whispered.

_Baby there's no goodbyes  
__I'll always be right by your side  
__Well I may be far away  
__You know that my heart will stay with you always_

"Wu ana kamain bahhebek, Aibou. I love you too."

_Now cripter is in the distance  
__Eventhough it seems a million miles  
__Hmmm...yeah_

Yugi placed his head at Yamis' chest once again. "Say that again."

Yami smiled.

_But there'll be no space between us  
__I'll be there every time you close your eyes  
__Yes I will  
__Oh..._

"I love you."

_You know that I would rather stay  
__But now before I turn away  
__There's one last thing to you I wanna say  
_

They stayed like that for a moment. Both thinking of the others words.

_Baby there's no goodbyes (boy__ I wanna make u realise)  
__I'll always be right by your side (by your side)  
__Well I may be far away  
__You know that my heart will stay(will stay) with you(with you) always_

Yami released his little love and took his hand again.

_I don't wanna say  
__The words that people say  
__Cause when I go away my love will stay  
__In the heart of you  
__To help you make it through  
__Baby that is why  
__There can't be no no goodbyes...  
__Ohoh_

They began walking again, as close as they could come to each other.

Some tears were still trailing their way down Yugis' cheeks. He couldn't stop them.

_Baby there's no goodbyes (no goodbyes)  
__I'll always be right by your side (by your side)  
__Well I may be far away (far away)  
__You know that my heart will stay(will stay) with you(with you) always_

"Aibou…Shh my love. I don't like to see you cry." Yami said sadly.

"But it hurts too much Yami." It was Yugis' turn to stop now. "It hurts to know that you will only be here for this single moment… To know that tomorrow, I can't feel your touch anymore… To know that I will never see you again…"

"Yugi…" Yami embraced the now crying boy. "Please, don't cry. The only thing that matters now is that we're together. You know that I'll always be by your side. That my heart will stay with you. Always.

_(Always...)Baby there's no goodbyes  
__I'll always be right by your side (by your side)_

"There won't be any goodbyes."

_Well I may be far away(I may be far away)  
__You know that my heart will stay(will stay) with you(with you) always  
__Always_

_(*whisper*)  
__You know what  
__No more goodbyes_


End file.
